O Guarda Costas
by Mukuroo
Summary: Shaka havia sido designado para cuidar de Mu durante um importante trabalho na Rússia e recusava a se afastar do seu lado... dia e noite!
1. Chapter 1

**O Guarda-Costas**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

_Obs: Fic dedicada à Virgo no Áries, que há quase um ano vem me cobrando um fic Shaka x Mu._

**I**

"_Era só o que me faltava"_, Mu pensou irritado. – Não vou precisar de um intérprete.

- Você fala russo?

- Sim, eu falo um pouco – ele disse, triunfante.

- Quanto? – Shion perguntou.

Mu sorriu, os olhos verdes brilhantes.

- O bastante para recusar uma proposta de casamento.

Shion riu. – Será que consegue mesmo reconhecer uma proposta em russo?

- Poderia ser cego e surdo e ainda entenderia.

O outro sacudiu a cabeça.

- Sei que é um homem de negócios capaz, mas não posso me arriscar a deixá-lo andando sozinho pela Rússia, sem ninguém para ajudá-lo.

Mu odiou aquelas ultimas palavras. Ele tinha mais motivos que o trabalho para estar naquele país, e ter alguém junto só dificultaria as coisas. Entretanto, era importante não comprometer a viagem. Resolveu ser condescendente com o patrão.

- Eu entendo sua preocupação – Sorriu e disse. – Vou encontrar uma pessoa qualificada.

- Não é necessário – Shion a interrompeu, satisfeito. – Eu conheço a pessoa ideal. Ele vive em Moscou e é amigo da família. Seu nome é Shaka Virgo e trabalha para um banco que está abrindo filial por lá. Ele fala o idioma e poderá ajudá-lo. Farei com que o encontre no aeroporto.

- Perfeito. – Mu disse sem convicção. Pretendia livrar-se do desconhecido na primeira oportunidade.

* * *

Mu pensou que teria sua chance na chegada. Certamente, seria fácil ocultar-se na multidão, arranhar um táxi e despistar o amigo do patrão. Ao chegar percebeu que não se enganara quanto ao número de pessoas. Como numa liquidação, as pessoas se empurravam e acotovelavam. Um caos completo. Como se todo o mundo tivesse resolvido desembarcar no aeroporto de Moscou exatamente naquele dia de agosto. As filas de verificação de visto e passaporte eram imensas, e os funcionários, lentos e indiferentes.

Mu permaneceu mais de duas horas na fila, exausto por ter de segurar o equipamento fotográfico. Não ousou colocá-lo no chão com medo de que alguém o chutasse. Na sua frente havia um homem alto e atrás uma mulher gorducha que o empurrava com os ombros. Até Mu lhe lançar um olhar glacial.

Ele presumiu que tudo isso traria um benefício: Shaka Virgo já devia ter desistido de esperá-lo e ido embora. Depois do visto carimbado, teve de enfrentar outra fila para comprar rublos, recuperar a mala e passar pela alfândega. A empreitada levou mais uma hora e meia, e só então Mu saiu no saguão principal. Cansado, suado e com sede.

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de procurar o homem que certamente o esperava. Seguiu diretamente para a fila de táxis. Todos de aparência gasta e pouco confiável. Contudo, antes que pudesse escolher um deles, um moderno Mercedes prata estacionou a seu lado, e dele desceu um homem jovem, alto, magro e de longos cabelos loiros. Mu admirou-o por um momento, mas depois voltou à realidade, esticando-se para chamar um dos táxis.

- Sr. Áries?

Mu piscou e virou-se. O homem do Mercedes, em seu terno escuro impecável, o olhava ansioso. Mu pensou em negar sua identidade, mas julgou desnecessário. Este não podia ser o amigo do chefe, que já passava dos quarenta anos.

- Sim? – respondeu, apreensivo.

O outro estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Sou Shaka Virgo. Bem - vindo à Rússia.

Lentamente, Mu estendeu-lhe a mão e trocaram um cumprimento.

Ele era o perfeito executivo. Abriu a porta do passageiro para Mu e acomodou sua bagagem no porta-malas, indiferente à buzina impaciente de um táxi,

- Como soube que era eu? – Mu perguntou, observando-lhe o perfil.

- Eu recebi um fax com sua descrição, e depois, a única pessoa que portava esse equipamento fotográfico era você. Além disso... – ficou um tanto sem graça. – Não é comum por aqui alguém com o cabelo pintado de lilás, sabe... Ainda mais desse tamanho.

Mu ficou imaginando como o chefe o descrevera. Alto, de cabelos lilás e, provavelmente, sexy. O curioso é que o chefe não lhe descrevera o homem a seu lado. E nem ele tivera o interesse de perguntar. Talvez o outro pudesse mesmo ajudá-lo, a julgar pelas roupas, o carro e o relógio Rolex de ouro. Devia ser influente. O timbre de sua voz era agradável.

- Eu pensei que tivesse desistido de me esperar depois da demora no aeroporto – ele comentou.

- Demora?

Mu suspirou.

- Não, é sempre assim. Eu só vim para o aeroporto bem depois do horário de chegada do seu vôo. Não foi avisado?

- Não.

O loiro riu.

- Isto me parece mesmo coisa do Shion. - o outro comentou, referindo-se ao chefe de Mu.

- Ele é muito seu amigo?

- Não, mas é amigo de meus pais. Eles compartilham interesses equivalentes.

Isso explicava a diferença de idade, Mu concluiu. A seu ver, Shaka devia ter uns vinte de dois anos no máximo. Curiosamente, ele não lhe perguntara aonde desejava ir.

- Estamos indo a algum lugar em particular?

- Ao seu hotel.

- Mas eu ainda não escolhi um – Mu arriscou.

- Eu sei, por isso fiz uma reserva no Baltschug Kempinski. Fica num prédio antigo que foi modernizado, próximo à praça Vermelha e ao Kremlin.

- Eu havia pensado em ficar no Ukraine. – Mu retrucou.

Shaka sorriu, provocando o outro. – Acredite, não seria do seu agrado. É onde os oficiais comunistas costumavam ficar. E continua sendo muito simples.

- Talvez fosse melhor eu descobrir isso sozinho.

O outro tornou a rir. – Ah, é do tipo orgulhoso! – comentou.

Esse comentário o desconcertou. Mas Mu preferiu não retaliar, afinal pretendia livrar-se dele. Para que alimentar uma rusga? Certamente este não era o tipo de homem com quem gostaria de se envolver.

Mu sorriu e vislumbrou o novo país, que conhecera apenas pelo que havia lido nos livros e revistas, através da janela do carro. O ar condicionado do Mercedes mantinha a temperatura no interior do carro fresca apesar do sol escaldante do lado de fora, onde as pessoas encaloradas e de mau humor enchiam as calçadas.

- Pensei que o clima daqui fosse mais ameno – Mu comentou. – Hoje, pelo menos, parece mais quente do que a Inglaterra.

- No momento estamos tendo uma forte onda de calor, o que é incomum. Aqui na Rússia dizem que passamos nove meses esperando pelo verão e três meses de decepção. Você teve sorte.

Shaka virou a direção com maestria, certamente acostumado ao tráfego congestionado.

- Você não é daqui, não é? Há quanto tempo está morando em Moscou? – Mu perguntou, curioso.

- Sou indiano, mas minha mãe era inglesa. Estou aqui há uns seis meses. E você? – o loiro o fitou, de forma curiosa. Mu não parecia inglês.

- Sou tibetano, mas também de mãe inglesa. – falou com um leve sorriso. – Shion me disse que fala russo.

- Sim, foi um de meus cursos na universidade.

Um intelectual, Mu pensou. – Nunca fui para a universidade.

- Então deve ser muito bom no que faz, para ter merecido uma missão tão importante. – Shaka comentou.

Lisonja e condescendência, tudo na mesma frase! Seria um prazer incrível derrubá-lo_**(?)**_. Se pelo menos tivesse mais tempo livre... Mas, como sempre, o trabalho vinha em primeiro lugar.

As ruas tornaram-se mais largas e os prédios mais _grandiosos_. Mu suspirou ao se deparar com o primeiro domo dourado de igreja contra o céu azul.

- Espere até ver São Basílio! – Shaka disse.

- São Basílio?

- É a catedral da Praça Vermelha e pertencente a Igreja Ortodoxa Russa. Essa catedral teve sua construção ordenada pelo Czar Ivan, o Terrível para comemorar a conquista do Cantão de Kazan, e depois da construção ser terminada, mandou arrancar os olhos do arquiteto para que não pudesse construir outra coisa tão magnífica.

Mu arregalou os olhos, curioso com a história.

- Depois disso, por volta de 1588, o Czar Fiodor Ivanovich ordenou queagregassem uma nova capela no lado leste da construção, sobre a tumba de São Basílio o Bendito, santo pelo qual foi chamada popularmente a catedral.

Atravessaram a ponte sobre o rio Moscova e Mu sorriu maravilhado ao ver a imensa igreja de torres cor de tijolo com sua miscelânea de domos coloridos.

- Parece cenário de um conto de fadas! – ele exclamou. – Não imaginava que os domos pudessem ter tantas cores e formatos diferentes. As pessoas daqui devem amar as cores.

- É verdade. Os russos têm sangue quente.

Mu pensou ter ouvido uma nota de desaprovação na voz de Shaka. Se não apreciava a paixão do povo russo, então quem era ele? Talvez gostasse de bancar o indiano austero.

Em poucos minutos estavam diante do hotel. Shaka ajudou-o com o registro de hóspedes e depois levou a bagagem até o quarto. Este, além de muito confortável, tinha as janelas voltadas para os domos coloridos de São Basílio.

- Você deve querer desfazer as malas e eu tenho um compromisso. Encontro você daqui a meia hora no saguão do hotel. Precisa de mais alguma coisa? – Shaka perguntou.

- Uma bebida.

O loiro sorriu. – Então eu o encontrarei no bar.

Mu ficou aborrecido com o tom autoritário. O outro nem mesmo o convidara ou sugerira. Partia do pressuposto que ele devia se adaptar a agenda do outro. Num arroubo desafiador, Mu abriu o frigobar e serviu-se de um refrigerante, sorvendo-o com gosto. Depois, a língua pelos lábios, deixou escapar um suspiro de prazer. Olhou para Shaka e percebeu que o loiro o estudava.

- Pensei que tivesse um compromisso. – Mu lembrou-o.

Ele piscou e concordou, com um gesto de cabeça.

- Eu o vejo mais tarde. – Deu meia-volta e retirou-se.

Embora o prédio fosse antigo, o banheiro era moderno. Mu despiu-se e entrou sob o chuveiro para refrescar-se. Em seguida, usando apenas uma cueca, foi desfazer as malas. Havia um cofre dentro do armário, onde guardou seus valores e um velho caderno muito importante. Diante do espelho, ajeitou os cabelos. Vestiu uma camisa branca de manga três quartos e uma calça jeans que ficava um tanto colada em seu corpo. Refletiu se deveria ou não seduzir Shaka. Talvez o loiro não fosse gay, mas ele parecia interessado. Podia ser divertido.

Melhor não, decidiu, enquanto pegava a carteira e preparava-se para sair. Caso o loiro se apaixonasse, seria difícil livrar-se dele quando chegasse a hora. Olhou o relógio de pulso e viu que já o deixara esperando por mais de vinte minutos. Desceu para o bar.

Shaka não parecia aborrecido com a espera. Conversava com outro homem em russo fluente. Quando o viu, ele levantou-se e o admirou, detendo-se nas coxas bem torneadas de Mu.

- Olá. O que gostaria de beber?

- Bem, como estou na Rússia, acho que vou arriscar uma vodca.

- Com tônica?

- Por favor.

Shaka passou o pedido ao barman e notou que seu companheiro olhava com interesse para Mu.

- Deixe-me apresentá-lo – ele disse secamente – Kamus Aquarius. Sr. Mu Áries.

Mu estendeu a mão para o ruivo que lhe fora apresentado, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – É um prazer.

Kamus tomou-lhe a mão e o cumprimentou. Era ruivo, com feições delicadas, que o tornavam atraente de um modo diferente. Vestia um terno marrom, mas olhos transpiravam uma jovialidade informal.

- Bem – vindo à Rússia – ele disse com mesura. – Você está de férias em Moscou?

Mu lançou um olhar a Shaka e então respondeu.

- Não. Estou aqui a negócios. Trabalho para uma firma de informática e estamos juntando material para um CD-rom, sobre _Fabergé_ (1)

- Fabergé? – Kamus ergueu as mãos num gesto extravagante.

- Então veio ao lugar certo. Existem tantas informações. A fábrica fez coisas lindas.

- Eu sei. Mas devo apenas me concentrar nos ovos de Páscoa.

- Ah, claro! Todos desejam ver os famosos ovos.

- Creio que vocês possuem diversos aqui em Moscou?

- Sim, certamente. No Museu de Heráldica.

- Que fica no Kremlin, não é?

- Você foi bem informado, Mu.

O tibetano sorriu, mas por dentro não gostou do tom usado pelo outro.

- Por falar nisso, Kamus poderá ajudá-lo. Ele tem livre acesso ao Kremlin. – Shaka emendou, ao acaso.

- É mesmo? – Mu fingiu estar impressionado com o ruivo.

- É por causa de meu trabalho.

- Ah, o que você faz?

- Eu sou arquiteto, fui nomeado oficial do departamento que lida com os prédios do governo.

- E um oficial graduado. – Shaka novamente emendou.

Kamus não desmentiu e sorriu. – E como o Kremlin é o prédio mais importante de Moscou, preciso estar sempre nele.

- Deve ser um trabalho maravilhoso! – Mu disse, entusiasmado.

Kamus não se fez de rogado.

- Será um imenso prazer mostrar-lhe o museu.

- É muita gentileza de sua parte. Na verdade, eu combinei de me encontrar com o professor Saga. Creio que ele é o curador encarregado dos ovos Fabergé.

- Ah, sim. Eu o conheço. Falarei com ele para que lhe preste toda a ajuda necessária.

- Bondade sua. Fico-lhe grato. Sei que vou aproveitar bastante minha estadia em Moscou.

Mu sorriu e o russo sentiu-se encorajado a prosseguir na narrativa das maravilhas de seu país. Tomaram mais alguns drinques, então Kamus lembrou-se de que precisava partir. Shaka pagou a conta e tomando a mão de Mu na sua por um instante o contemplou, admirado.

Depois que Kamus partiu, Shaka esperou cinco minutos antes de dizer:

- Termine seu drinque. Vamos sair daqui.

Eles caminharam no final da tarde até a praça Vermelha. Shaka lhe aprontava os monumentos e os identificava: o Kremlin com sua alta muralha, a loja de departamentos Gum do lado oposto, e a pedra angular do túmulo de Lênin.

A praça estava repleta de grupos de turistas, mas não chegava a estar lotada.

- Você se saiu muito bem com Kamus – Shaka disse.

- Ele parece ser boa pessoa – Mu disse e notou a expressão de Shaka. – Não queria que eu fosse gentil com ele?

O loiro contemplou o outro atentamente.

- Na verdade, não. Apenas achei que ele poderia lhe ser útil.

- Ele é amigo seu? Ele não me pareceu ter feições russas.

- Mero conhecido. Kamus nasceu na França, mas vive em Moscou desde a infância. Sua mãe era francesa e seu pai era daqui, por isso ele se nacionalizou russo. – suspirou antes de continuar. – Os russos gostam de conhecer todos os estrangeiros. Mulheres e... Homens.

Mu levantou a cabeça e o encarou. – É um aviso?

Shaka concordou. – Os russos gostam de contar vantagem. Como, por exemplo, dizer que conhecem um homem tibetano.

- O que significa esse "conhecer" – Mu ergueu o rosto com ingenuidade.

Os enigmáticos olhos azuis de Shaka encontraram os seus verdes.

- Tenho certeza que me entendeu.

Para atormentá-lo, Mu manteve o ar de inocência. – Quer dizer amizade? Mostrar a cidade, essas coisas?

Por um instante Shaka pareceu intrigado, então viu o sorriso maroto de Mu e ficou sério.

O tibetano riu. – Você quis dizer sexo, não é?

Shaka concordou. – Se permitir que aconteça, será um grande erro.

Mu sentiu-se insultado com o comentário. Que tipo de homem o outro o julgava? Achava que era presa fácil? Considerava-o vulgar a ponto de se deixar seduzir por um estranho atraente? Ou apenas guardava uma opinião preconceituosa de si por causa da aparência andrógena?

- Obrigado pelo aviso. Jamais saberia que certos homens podiam ser tão desprezíveis se não tivesse me alertado.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

- Pode. Mas não garanto que vou responder.

- Qual é a sua idade?

Mu torceu os lábios e sorriu. – O que acha?

- Vinte e dois anos?

O tibetano concordou. – Quase acertou. Por que quer saber?

Mas Shaka não respondeu. – E você tem um parceiro? Não é assim que chamam as pessoas que partilham de um relacionamento estável?

- Parece desaprovar.

- O termo ou um relacionamento homossexual?

- Ambos. – Mu estremeceu. – E como sabe que sou homossexual?

Shaka o observou por um instante, a expressão preocupada, os olhos semicerrados. – Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Eu não prometi nada.

- Então?

Mu tombou a cabeça para o lado e o estudou.

- Não quero responder.

Por um breve momento, o loiro ficou sem ação, como se não estivesse acostumado a ser contrariado. Então, retomou o tom formal.

- Muito bem, como quiser. Vou levá-lo até a entrada do Museu de Heráldica. Assim já saberá onde fica quando vier visitá-lo.

Shaka o conduziu através de um portão em arco, guardado por soldados. Chegaram a uma área aberta onde uma parte do passeio possuía uma cobertura escorada em andaimes. Provavelmente para abrigar as filas de turistas da chuva e da neve. Naquele momento, entretanto, fornecia sombra e abrigo do calor intenso.

- Ainda não abriu? – Mu perguntou, confuso.

- Sim, mas os visitantes só podem entrar em certos horários e por períodos preestabelecidos.

- Espero que isso não se aplique a mim – ele disse, alarmado. – Preciso de visitas prolongadas e, de preferência, sem a presença de turistas.

- Daremos um jeito.

Mu o examinou, avaliando se ele seria influente.

- Soube que sua firma está abrindo uma filial em Moscou – o tibetano comentou.

- Sim, é verdade.

- Que tipo de negócio?

- Banco. – Shaka respondeu.

Então ele não passava de um funcionário do banco. Certamente não tinha nenhuma influencia. Já fizera o máximo ao apresentá-lo a Kamus.

Caminharam de volta ao hotel. Mu estava acostumado a viajar em razão do trabalho, mas a Rússia era um país diferente dos outros. Os nomes das ruas e sinais eram indecifráveis. Talvez por causa do alfabeto cirílico, no qual o "H" tem o som do "N". Depois, havia o contraste das cores das igrejas com os blocos de apartamentos de concreto.

- É seguro eu andar sozinho pro aqui?

Shaka deteve-se e virou-se para ele.

- O que quer dizer? – ele indagou.

Mu piscou surpreendido pela reação dele.

- Ora... apenas o que perguntei: é seguro andar sozinho?

Lentamente, a expressão de Shaka tornou-se mais relaxada, mas sua voz reteve um tom alterado.

- Durante o dia, sim, mas não o aconselho a sair sozinho à noite.

Mu ficou boquiaberto diante daquelas palavras. Seria o lugar tão perigoso assim? Chegaram ao hotel e o tibetano estendeu-lhe a mão. – Muito obrigado por tudo. Foi muito gentil.

- Não foi nada. – o loiro sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, mas não partiu. – Disse que falou com o professor Saga. Quando pretende encontrá-lo?

- Amanhã. Vou ligar para ele agora mesmo e combinar o horário.

- Ele fala inglês?

- Sim, eu acho.

- Tem certeza? Gostaria que eu fizesse a ligação para você?

"_Deus, me dê paciência"_, Mu pensou. – Acho que sou capaz de fazer uma chamada telefônica sozinho.

O sarcasmo atingiu Shaka, mas ele limitou-se a erguer as sobrancelhas loiras.

- Muito bem. Venho apanhá-lo às oito horas para o jantar.

- É muita gentileza, mas não quero incomodá-lo. – Mu disse.

- Não é incômodo algum.

- Mas e... – Mu pretendia perguntar-lhe da família, mas julgou que o outro estivesse só na Rússia. – Tenho certeza de que é muito ocupado, não quero tomar todo seu tempo.

Shaka franziu a testa. – Eu o encontro no saguão às oito da noite.

O loiro caminhou até o carro estacionado e partiu, deixando Mu apreensivo. Agora estava preso a um chauvinista e autocrata. Fez a ligação ao professor Saga na recepção e seguiu até a loja de departamentos Gum.

O prédio lembrava um castelo francês, com fachada branca e telhado verde. O interior era magnífico. Cheio de galerias ligadas por pontes com balaustre trabalhados em ferro e tetos em arco. Mu comprou um guia em inglês com mapas que cobriam toda a Rússia ocidental, de Moscou a São Petesburgo. Então admirou o grandioso teto em vidro, imensa trama, com teia de aranha.

As lojas já estavam fechando; assim mesmo Mu procurou artigos russos, porém as companhias ocidentais já haviam tomado o lugar. Tirando a arquitetura esplêndida, era um shopping como em qualquer outra parte do mundo.

Voltou ao hotel e guardou o guia na mala. Era um pouco provável que Shaka viesse de novo a seu quarto, mas não custava evitar ter de dar explicações. Colocou uma calça de seda preta que ficava bem colada ao corpo, marcando as nádegas bem redondas e empinadas, e uma camisa branca semitransparente, e desceu para o saguão do hotel para encontrá-lo.

Ele acabara de entrar quando chegou ao térreo. Mu causou estardalhaço com sua roupa, atraindo muitos olhares ao sair do elevador.

Shaka ficou estático por um momento, então caminhou em sua direção.

- Você foi pontual. – ele comentou, admirando o tibetano.

- Não costumo fazer as pessoas esperarem por mais de três horas. – Mu disse, referindo-se à espera no aeroporto.

O loiro sorriu. – Jamais vai esquecer-se daquilo, não é?

- E poderia?

- Não deixe que isso estrague sua viagem. – Shaka tomou o braço do outro e o conduziu até a porta.

- Não se preocupe. – Mu, deliberadamente, levantou a mão até os cabelos, aproveitando-se do gesto para livrar-se dele, e seguiu na frente até o carro.

Shaka abriu-lhe a porta. Não deu mostras de haver entendido a mensagem, mas não o tocou mais.

- Aonde vamos? – Mu perguntou enquanto o outro dirigia.

- A um restaurante de comida típica russa. Achei que gostaria de experimentar na sua primeira noite.

- Bem pensado.

Shaka ergueu uma sobrancelha, irônico. – Devo concordar.

Mu esboçou um sorriso. – Você mora num hotel?

- Não, eu tenho um apartamento, por enquanto.

- Pretende se mudar?

- Não, mas meu trabalho aqui está terminando. Devo regressar à Inglaterra em breve.

- Breve? – Mu apegou-se à palavra. – Espero que não tenha ficado em Moscou só por minha causa.

Shaka não respondeu diretamente. – Tenho direito a umas férias.

- Que embaraçoso! – Mu o encarou. – Não quero impedi-lo de voltar para casa e à sua família. Foi errado Shion pedir-lhe para...

- Estou feliz por poder ajudar – Shaka interrompeu. Seu tom não deixava margem para discussão ou protesto.

- Shion é um amor. – Mu suspirou. – Ele se preocupa tanto comigo. Mas devia entender que posso me cuidar sozinho. Mesmo num país estrangeiro. Posso até imaginar a lista de instruções que passou a você. – Não o deixe ficar muito íntimo aos nativos. Não o deixe fazer passeios turísticos, ele não está de férias. Não o deixe andar de metrô, pode perder-se, e também não o abandone nas lojas ou poderá gastar uma fortuna.

Shaka estacionou o carro diante do restaurante e riu.

- Como sabe o que ele me disse?

- Porque ele me passou o mesmo sermão. Toda vez que viajo, ele fica preocupado.

- Fico surpreso por ele deixar esse tipo de trabalho sob sua responsabilidade.

A voz de Mu se tornou séria. – Ele precisa. Sou muito bom no que faço.

Shaka virou-se para ele e o fitou longamente. Percebeu a seriedade e determinação que havia naqueles olhos verdes.

- Posso entender os motivos dele. Você passa uma imagem de... – Calou-se, buscando a palavra certa. - ... Fragilidade. Faz-me lembrar daquelas bonecas de porcelana. Veste-se com modernidade, mas guarda aquela delicadeza que se perdeu no mundo contemporâneo.

Mu suspirou. Soube exatamente ao que ele se referia. A delicada constituição óssea sempre fora a ruína de sua carreira profissional. Não deixava de ser uma ironia, pois na vida social eram qualidades.

- Sou um profissional e posso lidar com qualquer situação. Não preciso de babá, e tampouco de um acompanhante.

Shaka ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Acaba de fazer uma declaração bem definitiva.

- A idéia era essa.

- E por que disse que não precisa de um acompanhante?

Mu o encarou com bravura. – Não sou um garoto, e sim um homem experiente. Se eu quiser ser amigo de alguém, não é o meu patrão que vai decidir. – Pensou em referir-se ao loiro também, mas preferiu manter-se impessoal.

Shaka pareceu não gostar, uma vez que endureceu a expressão do rosto.

- Começo a achar que Shion tem razão.

- Por quê?

- "O senhor reclama bastante", ele me disse. – Shaka abriu a porta do carro. – Venha. Vamos comer.

* * *

O restaurante estava cheio. Era difícil saber a nacionalidade dos clientes, todos muito elegantes. Apenas quando se passava por eles e ouvia-se o idioma era possível descobrir. Bebiam, comiam e conversavam animadamente. Num palco, improvisado por trás da pista de dança tocava uma banda cigana.

Mu virou-se para Shaka. – É sempre desse jeito?

O outro abaixou a cabeça para ouvir melhor. Mu repetiu a pergunta e o loiro concordou.

- Todo lugar em que há russos, há barulho.

Sentaram-se numa mesa para dois, próxima da janela. O garçom entregou os menus, mas Shaka nem os abriu, os olhos perdidos em Mu.

- Um rublo por seus pensamentos. – Mu disse, as sobrancelhas finas e loiríssimas, tanto que nem dava para notá-las, arqueadas.

Shaka pestanejou e pareceu desconcertado. – O que gostaria de beber?

Escolheram vodca com gelo e Shaka passou a traduzir o menu para ele.

- todos comem _zakuski_ (2) – ele disse. – É um tipo de entrada. E os russos demoram muito neste prato. É por isso que a maioria dos ocidentais reclama do serviço lento, eles comem o _zakuski_ e querem o prato principal logo em seguida, mas é preciso prolongar a experiência.

- Torná-lo uma refeição. – Mu disse, ouvindo Shaka rir.

- Eu fiz por merecer, não foi?

- Você não aceitou minha oferta. – o tibetano comentou.

- Oferta? – o loiro não pareceu entender o que Mu estava dizendo.

- Um rublo por seus pensamentos. – Mu o lembrou. – Parecia tão distante.

Shaka riu novamente. – É mesmo?

- Onde estava?

O loiro apanhou o copo e estremeceu de leve. – Não foi nada. É que você me fez lembrar uma pessoa.

- Quem?

- Você não conhece – ele disse – Já escolheu o que vai pedir?

- Bem, como estou na Rússia, acho que vou pedir o estrogonofe de carne.

- Que aventureiro! – Shaka sorriu.

Mu devolveu-lhe um sorriso, curioso por saber quem seria a pessoa, e por que a lembrança o deixara tão distraído.

- Trouxe sua família para Moscou? – o tibetano acabou por perguntar, um tanto curioso.

- Minha família? – Shaka o estudou atentamente. – Não sou casado.

- Entendo. As firmas costumam mandar pessoas solteiras para o exterior. É mais barato.

- Creio que sim.

Shaka pareceu divertir-se com o comentário, mas voltou a atenção ao garçom. Fez o pedido em russo fluente, e logo chegava a entrada e uma garrafa de champanhe russa. A banda cigana tocava animadamente e muitos casais já enchiam a pista de dança. Mu observava-os com interesse. Alguns arriscavam passos de valsa, enquanto outros apenas rebolavam. O quadro era engraçado.

- Gostaria de dançar? – Shaka sugeriu.

- com esta música? Nem pensar! Ainda não bebi o bastante.

- Talvez uma música lenta, então. – O loiro chamou o garçom e lhe deu algum dinheiro para levar ao líder da banda, um homem de bigode e roupa espalhafatosa.

O dinheiro teve o efeito esperado e a banda passou a tocar uma canção romântica. Shaka levantou-se e ofereceu a mão a Mu. Relutante, ele cedeu ao convite e deixou-se levar até a pista, onde Shaka o envolveu nos braços. Moviam-se através do salão com desenvoltura e Mu não podia deixar de pensar como era estranho estar ali tão próximo a ele, um desconhecido. Os corpos colados, os rostos quase se tocando. Podia sentir-lhe o perfume másculo e vislumbrar-lhe o sorriso. Estavam cientes de que naquele instante eram apenas dois homens, e o trabalho uma mera desculpa. Farsa que encobria o desejoprimitivo que os envolvia.

Mu achou suas idéias perturbadoras. Aquela proximidade incomodava-o. Podia contemplar os traços firmes, a beleza indiana daquele loiro tão belo.

Pôs-se a imaginar se Shaka seria experiente com outros homens. Afinal, ele não o devorara com os olhos, como muitos faziam, ou agira de forma mais audaciosa. Tinha classe e era seguro. Não precisava se expor ao ridículo. Este tipo de homem possuía uma aura irresistível.

"Seria Shaka um homem desses?", Mu refletiu.

Um casal desajeitado esbarrou neles, mas, antes que ele desse um passo em falso, Shaka o segurou e levou para o outro lado da pista. Mu riu.

- Esta foi por pouco.

- Hum-humm. – Shaka olhou o tibetano e sorriu. Mu imaginou se aquele homem podia ler-lhe a mente.

- Está distante novamente. Onde estava desta vez?

Mu não sabia o que esperar, mas certamente não previa o que ele iria lhe dizer.

- Eu sei que tem outro motivo para ter vindo a Rússia.

O tibetano parou de repente, desconcertado, sem poder encará-lo. Como ele podia saber? Como descobrira?

_Continua..._

_(1) Os Ovos Fabergé são obras-primas da joalharia produzidas por Peter Carl Fabergé e seus assistentes no período de 1885 a 1917 para os czares da Rússia. Os ovos, cuidadosamente elaborados com uma combinação de esmalte, metais e pedras preciosas, escondiam surpresas e miniaturas encomendados e oferecidos na Páscoa entre os membros da família imperial. Disputados por colecionadores em todo o mundo, os famosos ovos de páscoa criados pelo joalheiro russo são admirados pela perfeição e considerados expoentes da arte joalheira._

_(2) Zakuski – São aperitivos: Como peixe salgado, carne fria, etc._

_Mais um fic no ar! Eu juro que pensei fazer algo que não fosse U.A. mas não consigo resistir. É a minha primeira fic Mushakista, mas espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo. Ele ficou maior do que imaginei e a história me parece que vai ser bastante complexa também. E então, o que acharam? Fico me roendo toda aqui querendo saber se alguém gostou pelo menos um tiquinho para eu poder continuar. Aiai... Agradecimentos à Virgo no Áries, porque se ela não ficasse me pedindo todos os dias, certamente eu nunca começaria um fic assim (Sagitarianos só pegam no tranco mesmo heheh) e agradecimentos especiais à Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem e paciência de Buda para me agüentar. _


	2. Chapter 2

**O Guarda-Costas**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

_Obs: Fic dedicada à Virgo no Áries, que há quase um ano vem me cobrando um fic Shaka x Mu._

**II**

Alguém empurrou Mu e lhe deu a chance de abaixar o rosto e disfarçar o constrangimento. Estava apavorado e zangado. Quem contara a ele? Como ficara sabendo? Essas duas perguntas ecoavam em sua mente. Com esforço ergueu o rosto e sorriu para Shaka.

- O que lhe deu essa idéia?

Mu não o enganara. Shaka o enfrentou com os olhos azuis, e Mu podia imaginar que ele percebera alguma coisa.

- Foi o que Shion me disse.

A resposta não foi o que esperava, além de ser intrigante. Não entendia como Shion podia saber. Ninguém tinha conhecimento do que pretendia fazer. A única pessoa com quem dividira o segredo estava morta há anos. Procurou recobrar o controle.

- É mesmo? O que ele disse?

A pergunta direta o encurralou e Mu sabia que teria uma resposta direta, mas ele se esquivou.

- Ele mencionou que você tinha... um interesse especial na Rússia.

Se a situação fosse outra, Mu o teria enfrentado, mas a questão era importante demais. E o terreno, perigoso. Ele deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença.

- Nem imagino o que seja.

Agora Shaka teria de parar com a brincadeira de gato e rato, Mu manteve uma expressão casual.

Mas Mu não conseguira enganar Shaka, que não tirava os olhos de si.

- Shion me contou que você já escreveu alguns livros infantis e que provavelmente usaria a visita como pesquisa para outro.

Mu sentiu um grande alívio. Subitamente sentiu o corpo todo relaxado. Então disfarçou com um sorriso travesso.

- Ah, isso!

- Que mais poderia ser? – A pergunta mostrou que Shaka não se deixara levar. Estavam próximos demais, ele devia ter percebido sua tensão anterior.

Ignorou a pergunta dele e sorriu como se estivesse envergonhado.

- Achei que Shion tivesse esquecido de minhas aventuras literárias. Até zombou de mim quando descobriu. Você o conhece.

- Isto o preocupa?

A música acabou e voltaram à mesa.

- Acontece que agora eu estou projetando a imagem de um executivo bem-sucedido. Escrever histórias infantis não se encaixa neste perfil.

- E sua imagem é tão importante assim? – Shaka perguntou.

"Claro que sim", Mu pensou aborrecido.

- A sua não é?

- Acho mais importante o que se faz do que a imagem que se projeta.

- As ações falam mais alto do que as aparências, em outras palavras. – Mu disse.

O loiro franziu a testa.

- Parece não acreditar nisto.

- Não posso. Pode não ter notado, mas sou homossexual.

Shaka estava prestes a beber, mas deteve-se e sorriu surpreso.

- Sim, eu notei.

- Neste caso tenho de me preocupar muito mais com a imagem.

- Não acha que esse conceito é ultrapassado? – Shaka perguntou, cauteloso. - "Até por que... eu também sou gay e não penso dessa forma." – Completou em pensamento.

Mu podia tê-lo fulminado com o olhar. O que ele sabia sobre gays no mundo dos negócios? Para ser bem-sucedido, não bastava ser tão bom, era necessário ser melhor. E a aparência era primordial. Mostrava força.

Um homem podia vir trabalhar com a camisa do dia anterior, o terno amarrotado, e os outros o cumprimentariam por ter passado a noite na farra. Já um homossexual que chegasse desarrumado, em situação semelhante, passaria a impressão de vulgar e seria tratado como tal.

Mu forçou um sorriso para não explodir.

- Não, mas isso não lhe interessa!

O loiro pareceu surpreso. Inclinou-se para a frente com postura de briga, mas os dançarinos típicos invadiram o salão e a música tornou-se vibrante, deixando o ambiente impossível para conversar. Mu virou a cadeira para assistir ao show. Ao término do espetáculo, o garçom trouxe o prato principal e ele desviou o rumo da conversa para assuntos mais amenos.

- Conte-me como tornou-se escritor de livros infantis – o loiro disse.

- Eu tenho um afilhado. Estava tomando conta dele uma noite e ele não conseguia dormir, então inventei uma história. Mas, como ele é muito esperto, pediu que eu desenhasse os personagens. O pai dele viu e sugeriu que eu publicasse o livro. – Mu deu de ombros. – Nada de especial.

- O livro vendeu bem?

- Ah, sim – Mu admitiu. – Mas não o bastante para me fazer mudar de profissão.

Shaka sorriu.

- Tenho certeza que Shion ficaria satisfeito em ouvi-lo. Contou-me que você é patrimônio da firma.

- Foi mesmo? – Mu arregalou os olhos. Seu chefe não era de se desmanchar em elogios. – Isso é bom sinal.

- Estou certo de que ele não gostaria de perdê-lo. – Shaka disse e sorriu.

Mu não gostou de ver o outro assim tão à vontade. Parecia estar sendo condescendente, como se Mu fosse tolo.

- Você é muito gentil. E para onde vai quando deixar a Rússia? – Mu perguntou. – De volta a Londres, ou terá de ir aonde o mandarem?

A ponta de sarcasmo foi bem assimilada pelo loiro.

- Eu vou aonde for preciso. Não é assim com você também?

Mu abriu um largo sorriso.

- _Touché_.

Shaka dirigiu-lhe um olhar enigmático, mas antes que pudesse falar, Mu o cortou.

- Foi um longo dia. Importa-se de me levar de volta ao hotel?

- Claro que não. Deve estar exausto.

Surpreendentemente ele não estava. Mu jamais se sentira mais alerta, mas recostou-se no assento do carro a pretexto do cansaço.

Chegaram ao hotel, e ele virou-se para despedir-se, porém Shaka o interrompeu.

- Vou acompanhá-lo até o interior. – Abrindo a porta do passageiro, escoltou-o até a entrada.

Mu virou-se e estendeu a mão, sorrindo.

- Obrigado por esta noite maravilhosa E também por ter me acompanhado e tudo mais. Contarei a Shion como foi gentil.

A cada frase ele o estava dispensando, o sorriso distante. Shaka tomou-lhe a mão.

- Foi um prazer. Sei que vai trabalhar durante o dia, mas tem idéia de onde quer ir amanhã à noite?

- É muito gentileza, mas acho que vou estar ocupado. Preciso preparar minha agenda de fotografias – ele respondeu.

- É uma pena. Haverá uma apresentação de balé amanhã, pensei que gostaria de ver. Eu poderia conseguir os ingressos.

- O balé? Russo? – Mu sentiu-se dividido, afinal, ver o balé russo era um desejo antigo. Por que não aproveitar a oportunidade?

Ele sorriu e falou:

- Você tocou no meu ponto fraco. Não posso recusar.

- Ótimo. Eu venho buscá-lo amanhã... Àssete horas.

Mu ampliou o sorriso.

- Obrigado novamente. Boa noite. – Ele virou-se e seguiu através do saguão. Quando entrou no elevador, o loiro ainda o observava. Mu acenou e se foi.

Shaka o observou partir, o pensamento em suas pernas esguias. Mu tinha um corpo perfeito, do tipo que ele admirava. Havia muitos turistas, inclusive mulheres, esperando o elevador e o loiro julgou que o outro estaria seguro. Ainda assim preferiu esperar até que as portas do elevador se fechassem.

Já percebera que ele não o queria por perto; Shion o alertara de que Mu era independente. Só não esperava que fosse tão atraente e frágil, despertando-lhe o instinto protetor. Shion, que conhecia seu passado, certamente os unira com segundas intenções. Não, devia ser sua imaginação. Estava intrigado com o momento de pânico vivenciado por Mu quando ele abordara outro motivo para sua viagem à Rússia. Se a razão era um livro infantil, por que ele se assustara tanto? Não, havia algo mais ali. Algo que Shion desconhecia.

Shaka dirigiu tranquilamente até seu prédio e entrou na garagem. Estaria Mu trabalhando para outra firma? Era possível. Depois de uma noite com Mu, sabia que era ambicioso. Se fosse para o bem de sua carreira, talvez aceitasse outro trabalho sem o conhecimento de Shion.

Talvez pretendesse mudar de emprego, ou até tornar-se _free-lance_. Podia ser o motivo de sele estar tão pouco à vontade consigo. Afinal, Shaka era amigo de Shion. O que quer que fosse, o loiro tentaria descobrir. Ora, Shion era um grande amigo de seus pais, e mostrara-se seu amigo também quando Shaka precisou. Devia isto a ele.

Entrou no apartamento e foi até a janela. Olhou na direção do hotel de Mu, então soube que era mais uma desculpa. A verdadeera que estava interessado por Mu, e gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor. Se era uma decisão sensata, tendo em vista o seu passado e futuro incerto, não saberia dizer.

* * *

Mu estava ansioso para começar seu trabalho na manhã seguinte, porém primeiro precisava conhecer o professor Saga e seus assistentes. Percorreu todo o museu, mas seu fascínio era pelos ovos Fabergé, que viu por último. O professor levou-o até a vitrine deles e contou toda a história da fábrica, antes de mostrá-los.

Mu suspirou ao vê-los. Indiscutivelmente, um tesouro. Ouro, prata, o brilho dos diamantes e rubis, a luminosidade da platina e do cristal, tudo reunido, mas não era tudo. Havia também o trabalho artesanal incomparável. Eram dez ovos ao todo. Alguns grandes, outros pequenos, mas todos diferentes. E quase todos com uma surpresa oculta.

Uma delas era um relógio ornado com delicado buquê de lírios esculpidos em ônix. Outro continha uma miniatura de um trem, que se dobrava para caber no interior do ovo. A terceira surpresa era uma caixa de música. Outros ovos continham retratos miniaturizados da família imperial. Um apequena réplica do iate real flutuava num mar de cristal, e em outro ovo havia uma pintura com moldura dourada.

Mu apreciou a beleza dos últimos ovos que o czar da Rússia dera para a esposa e a mãe na Páscoa. Por ultimo, ele examinou o menor ovo de todos. Esteera coberto de trevos transparentes, com os contornos feitos em ouro. Entre as folhagens, pequenos rubis. Embora menor, era o ovo mais bonito. Obra-prima da arte de joalheria.

- Este ovo tem alguma surpresa? – ele perguntou, apontando-o.

O professor Saga levantou as mãos.

- Infelizmente foi perdida. Os registros nos dizem, entretanto, que existiam quatro retratos das filhas do imperador, ornados com vinte e três diamantes perfeitos.

- Que pena – Mu murmurou, e escondeu sua excitação. Então desviou a atenção.

O professor estava satisfeito por poder demonstrar seu vasto conhecimento, além de poder praticar o inglês. Combinaram a agenda de fotografias. Ficou resolvido que apenas um ovo seria fotografado por dia, com folgas nos domingos. Os ovos seriam levados da vitrine para uma sala especial, mas Mu não poderia tocá-los. Esse seria trabalho do professor e seus assistentes. Ele prometeu ajudar Mu em tudo. Afinal estaria recebendo generosos honorários da empresa do tibetano. Em seguida, o professor mostrou a sala onde seriam feitas as fotografias.

- Terei de tirar pelo menos um rolo de filme do conjunto de todos os ovos – ele avisou.

Mu retirou uma folha de seu fichário e mostrou como era o projeto do CD-rom.

- Precisamos de uma fotografia do conjunto para que o usuáriopossa escolher aquele que deseja ver em detalhe – ele explicou.

- Terá de ser feita à noite ou depois do fechamento do museu – Saga afirmou.

Discutiam os detalhes, quando ouviram passos no corredor. Mu pensou que fossem os visitantes, mas ao virar-se se deparou com Kamus Aquarius.

O ruivo cumprimentou primeiro o professor, e depois Mu, retendo-lhe a mão mais tempo do que o necessário. Contou ao professor que já se conheciam.

- Já visitou o museu? É uma lástima, eu havia lhe prometido este prazer! Talvez eu possa lhe mostrar outros museus?

Mu pressentiu que o professor não parecia satisfeito com a presença de Kamus.

- Depois de ver estes ovos magníficos, acho que vou estar muito ocupado, mas posso ligar para você qualquer dia.

- Eu entendo. Mas acho que será mais fácil se eu ligar para o seu hotel. – O ruivo virou-se para o professor, disse qualquer coisa em russo, ao que o outro sacudiu a cabeça, então olhou o relógio e disse "uma hora". A frase fora simples o bastante para Mu compreender.

Depois que Kamus se foi, o professor e Mu concordaram em fotografar os ovos juntos no domingo pela manhã, mesmo sendo o dia das folgas. Meia hora mais tarde Mu deixou o museu. Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Kamus do lado de fora, esperando.

Ele endireitou-se e aproximou-se ao vê-lo.

- Lembrei-me de que preciso ir a um mosteiro muito famoso esta tarde. Preciso inspecionar o prédio, e me perguntei: por que não mostrar este lindo lugar para o nosso mais belo turista?

Mu franziu o nariz.

- Kamus, esta é a pior frase que já ouvi.

O ruivo riu.

- Mas dizem isso o tempo todo nos filmes.

- Você deve assistir a filmes muito antigos.

O ruivo tornou a rir.

- Mas você virá comigo, certo?

- Onde fica este lugar?

- Em Zagorsk. É o maior mosteiro da Rússia, bem como o mais bonito. Todos o visitam. Você não pode perder.

Mu ouvira falar do local e também lera a respeito. E se Kamus estava tão ansioso para levá-lo, por que não?

- Claro. Adoraria.

Kamus sorriu.

- Meu carro está aqui perto.

Caminharam juntos, à esquerda o rio Moscotva, e Mu lembrou-se dos conselhos de Shaka sobre não ficar muito intimo dos russos. Se bem que Kamus não era russo, mas mesmo assim. Sorriu, ao imaginar que não teria dificuldade em lidar com o francês, se preciso fosse. Mas, ao chegar ao carro dele, sentiu um certo receio.

- Vou ter de passar antes no hotel, afinal, não posso visitar um mosteiro vestido desse jeito.

O ruivo tentou persuadi-lo, porém Mu insistiu. Já no quarto, Mu escreveu um bilhete dizendo de seu paradeiro e do acompanhante, em seguida entregou-o à recepcionista para que desse a Shaka, se ele aparecesse.

A precaução foi infundada. Kamus dirigiu os setenta quilômetros até Zagorsk contando de sua vida na Rússia e perguntando sobre Londres.

- Nunca esteve em Londres? – Mu perguntou.

- Apenas por uma semana, para estudar a arquitetura. Choveu o tempo todo.

Mu riu.

- Parece ser sempre assim.

- Mas já estive nos Estados Unidos – Kamus contou. – É um país fascinante. Estudei arquitetura e inglês por dois anos.

- Achei mesmo que tivesse um sotaque americano.

- Verdade? Nunca percebi isso.

O mosteiro era tudo que Kamus prometera. Os prédios cobriam uma área ampla, com domos ovalados em tons de ouro e azul, cravejados de estrelas douradas. Havia até mesmo **um **museu com obras magníficas.

A companhia de Kamus ajudava em muito, os lugares proibidos aos turistas comuns lhes eram sempre abertos. Mu estava com uma calça escura e uma blusa de mangas compridas, os cabelos cobertos por um xale leve. Em nada se destacava da multidão de religiosos que lotavam os santuários e igrejas. Tudo era deslumbrante e ricamente adornado. Revestimentos de prata e ouro refletiam a luz do sol. Nos lugares sagrados não existiam assentos. Nas igrejas ortodoxas russas todos ficam de pé enquanto murmuram suas preces.

A única desvantagem era não estar sozinho. Mas sem Kamus, certamente não teria acesso a todos aqueles lugares sagrados. Embora ele estivesse ao seu lado, Mu fechava os olhos e procurava esquecê-lo. Queria sorver da atmosfera de veneração, remontar ao passado, o que era difícil sendo um homem moderno e de cultura divergente.

De volta ao exterior, passearam pelos arredores.

- Não veio aqui para trabalhar? – ele perguntou.

Kamus devolveu-lhe um sorriso.

- É o que estou fazendo enquanto percorremos tudo.

Mu riu.

- Foi muita gentileza trazer-me aqui, mas não quero atrapalhá-lo.

- Foi um prazer. Contudo, viu pouco de Moscou. Há muito mais. – O ruivo hesitou por um instante. – E deve experimentar nossa comida. Talvez eu pudesse levá-lo a um restaurante típico esta noite.

- Bondade sua preocupar-se, mas Shaka Virgo já me convidou.

- Que lástima. Talvez...

- Em outra ocasião? Claro! Embora eu vá estar bastante atarefado. Ah, olha que torre magnífica! – o tibetano exclamou. – Quantos anos ela tem? Você sabe?

Seu recurso de mudar de assunto funcionou e discutiram história russa até a hora de ir embora. Kamus retornou direto a Moscou, porém ficaram presos no tráfego e Mu chegou tarde ao hotel.

Ele correu para o quarto para arrumar-se. Não queria perder sua, talvez, única oportunidade de ver o balé Bolshoi e queria estar lindo. Vasculhou o guarda-roupa atrás do traje apropriado. Lembrou-se de como Shaka lhe dissera que tinha aparência frágil e decidiu colocar uma calça preta risca de giz e uma camisa de seda vermelha. Desta vez mostraria a ele.

Depois de lavar os cabelos, secou-os e prendeu-os na nuca. A camisa lhe dava um ar chique e elegante, enquanto a calça de linho marcava suas nádegas e coxas, sendo justa demais para permitir o uso de qualquer roupa íntima. Com um par de sapatos pretos e cinto da mesma cor, o conjunto era perfeito. Mu contemplou o resultado no espelho e sorriu diante da possível reação de Shaka.

O efeito foi o esperado. Mu só não contava com a própria reação a Shaka vestido para a noite. Impaciente demais para esperar o elevador, o tibetano desceu a escada, mas deteve-se no mezanino, onde olhou para baixo e o viu. O elevador chegou ao térreo e o loiro olhou para ver se ele estava em seu interior. Então consultou o relógio num rápido olhar.

Talvez fosse a elegância de seus traços perfeitos, Mu pensou, ou sua segurança. Só sabia que era um prazer admirá-lo. Formariam um belíssimo par. Talvez não fosse má idéia seduzi-lo. Afinal, na conversa que tiveram no outro dia, Mu pôde perceber claramente as escolhas sexuais do loiro.

Mu continuou a observá-lo. Precisava resistir à tentação. Era tolice envolver-se, e até mesmo perigoso, em razão do verdadeiro motivo de sua viagem. Contudo, havia algo que o desafiava. Pressentia que por trás daquele exterior frio e indiferente, Shaka devia ser muito sexy. Confiante na própria capacidade de atração, Mu não tinha dúvidas de que poderia tê-lo, se quisesse. Shaka tornou a olhar o relógio, então enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, impaciente.

Foi este gesto que o fez decidir-se. Mu resolveu deixá-lo louco por si, tanto que o loiro lhe faria qualquer coisa. Por fim, decidiu que aquele homem teria de beijá-lo antes do fim da noite. Foi até o elevador e desceu ao térreo. Shaka arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo.

Quando o alcançou, o loiro sorriu.

- Está atrasado de novo.

Shaka passou o braço ao redor dele e o conduziu até a porta. O contato em sua cintura, o fez suspirar. Mu sorriu malicioso.

- Você tem um casaco?

- Não! – o ariano riu. – Está muito quente.

Shaka apertou os lábios e por um instante Mu julgou que ele fosse mandá-lo de volta ao quarto para apanhar um casaco. Seria o loiro tão conservador? Parecia hesitante, porém prosseguiu e abriu-lhe a porta.

Shaka nada disse até chegarem ao carro.

- Eu acho que você gosta de viver perigosamente – o loiro comentou.

- Porque escolhi esta roupa? Não seja tolo!

- Não estamos indo a uma boate em Londres. Os homens aqui vestem-se de maneira mais austera. Não que sua roupa não seja deslumbrante.

- Olhe, se o incomoda tanto, podemos esquecer tudo – Mu disse, zangado. – Você já estragou a noite mesmo.

Shaka lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido.

- Lamento – Deu partida no carro.

Nunca Mu se arrependera tanto de uma decisão. Aquele homem era sério demais. Qualquer outro teria ficado maravilhado, por estar com um homem que atraía todos os olhares. Permaneceram em silencio até chegar à praça Sverdlov. Ele estacionou o carro e seguiram a pé até o teatro. Shaka comprou-lhe um programa e o conduziu ao assento.

O balé começou e Mu esqueceu-se da rusga entre eles, perdido na magia do espetáculo. Estavam encenando _Copelia_. Mu adorou os figurinos coloridos, o cenário realista de uma vila campestre, além do talento dos bailarinos. Quando chegou o primeiro intervalo, só pôde suspirar.

- Jamais assisti a um espetáculo tão esplêndido. Todos os bailarinos são excepcionais.

- Vai muito ao balé? – Shaka perguntou.

- Sempre que posso. Até pensei em ser bailarino quando era criança.

Shaka ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você tem o porte perfeito. Por que desistiu?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Sofri um acidente e quebrei a perna. Demorei muito para me recuperar e perdi muitas aulas. Jamais consegui voltar ao que era. Preferi concentrar-me em arte e fotografia.

- Que tipo de acidente? Carro?

- Não. Sofri uma queda do cavalo. – Mu disse.

- Deve ter sido terrível.

- Foi sim, mas talvez eu não tivesse talento. Pode ter sido melhor assim.

- Não acho que seja melhor ter seus sonhos e anseios destruídos. – Shaka concluiu.

Mu olhou-o de relance, sem entender o porquê de tudo aquilo. Num instante o loiro era normal, e depois parecia um diretor de escola secundária. Como se estivesse ofendido por ele ter desistido do balé.

Mu abanou-se com o programa.

- Estou com calor. Podemos beber alguma coisa?

- Não prefere que eu vá buscar um sorvete?

- Não, eu prefiro uma bebida.

Shaka suspirou e levantou-se.

- Venha.

O bar estava cheio e não havia lugar para sentar. Mu ficou diante da janela, enquanto Shaka aventurou-se pelo bar. Os espectadores eram na maioria jovens, porém estavam vestidos de modo conservador. Diferente dos jovens da Europa e dos Estados Unidos. Contudo, Mu não se sentiu constrangido, apenas manteve as costas voltadas para a parede.

Houve um segundo intervalo mas Mu preferiu permanecer sentado em seu assento. Pôde admirar a rica decoração do teatro. Depois da ultima parte, os bailarinos agradeceram e se retiraram. O imenso lustre do teatro foi aceso. Mu suspirou e sorriu com gratidão para Shaka.

- Foi maravilhoso. Obrigado.

Percebeu que o loiro o observava com um olhar melancólico.

- O que foi? – Mu perguntou.

- Hein? Ah, nada – Ele levantou-se – Vamos embora daqui.

Shaka seguiu-o logo atrás até a saída. Do lado de fora, uma forte chuva de verão começara. A rua diante do teatro estava lotada de carros e táxis.

- Teremos de correr até o carro. – Shaka disse.

- Não, eu espero aqui. Você vai buscar o carro.

- Não posso deixá-lo sozinho.

- Tolice! Ficarei bem com todas estas pessoas. Não quero me molhar todo.

Shaka pareceu relutante, mas como a chuva tornou-se mais forte ele concordou.

- Está bem. Voltarei o mais depressa que puder. Não fale com ninguém. – Depois das recomendações, saiu correndo em direção ao carro.

Shaka demorou bastante para voltar devido ao tráfego. Outros carros vieram e recolheram pessoas até que sobraram apenas dois homens. Um deles aproximou-se de Mu e perguntou se ele esperava por alguém. Ele entendeu mas não respondeu, fingindo ignorância.

Mu deu dois passos à frente, mas o homem o seguiu o logo o amigo deste também. Um deles passou a mão sobre seu braço e o acariciou. Então disse algo que dispensava tradução. Mu lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e pensou em voltar ao teatro, mas as portas já estavam fechadas. Ele repeliu o homem e procurou ignorá-lo. Entretanto, este atreveu-se a acariciar-lhe as nádegas. Mu pensou em atingi-lo nas partes baixas, mas a buzina de um carro atraiu-lhe a atenção. Shaka desceu imediatamente do carro, disse qualquer coisa ao homem, e conduziu Mu até o automóvel.

- Pensei tê-lo alertado para não falar com ninguém! – Shaka exclamou furioso.

- Eu não falei! Ele é que veio atrás de mim – retrucou, satisfeito por estar seguro, mas sem querer ouvir um sermão.

- Sabia que seria um erro deixá-lo sair com essa roupa, devia tê-lo feito trocar de roupa.

Mu suspirou zangado. Ele tentara encantá-lo e o loiro só sabia discutir.

- O que há com você? Você não é meu dono. Eu me visto como quiser. Pare o carro!

- O quê?

- Você me ouviu. Pare o carro. Estou cheio de você.

- Se pensa que vou deixá-lo andar sozinho à noite em Moscou, está maluco. Principalmente vestido desse jeito.

- Ora! Fique sabendo que esta roupa custou-me uma pequena fortuna.

- Você foi roubado.

Em qualquer ocasião, este comentário teria sido engraçado, mas Mu já perdera o senso de humor.

- Se não parar o carro, vou começar a gritar. Direi que está me raptando!

Shaka riu.

- Siga adiante. Ninguém vai entendê-lo.

Furioso, Mu abriu a janela para gritar. Shaka virou o carro e estacionou junto à guia. O tibetano tentou sair do carro, mas o loiro segurou-o pelo pulso.

- Você não vai a parte alguma. Olha, eu...

Mu passou a gritar.

Só havia uma coisa a fazer. Shaka inclinou-se para ele e o puxou, cobrindo-lhe os lábios com os seus.

Não era um beijo. Ambos estavam irados.

- Seu maluco! – Shaka murmurou. – O que está tentando fazer?

- Como ousa me dizer o que posso ou não vestir?

- Qualquer pessoa sensata saberia que... – O loiro falava de encontro aos lábios do outro, mas parou ao perceber o ridículo da situação.

Mu também percebeu o inusitado da ocasião e os dois entreolharam-se e começaram a rir.

- Somos dois tolos – Shaka disse.

Mu tinha as mãos sobre os ombros dele, então o tocou no pescoço de leve.

- Obrigado por me salvar – ele disse. – Foi uma noite maravilhosa.

- Sim, foi – o loiro concordou, e aproximou-se como se fosse beijar o outro. Mu podia sentir-lhe o perfume masculino; uma excitação formou-se em seu interior. Então Shaka sorriu e endireitou-se.

- É melhor eu levá-lo para casa antes que esta roupa traga mais problemas.

O loiro não explicou o significado daquelas palavras, não era necessário.

Depois de acompanhar o outro até o elevador, Shaka se foi. De uma certa forma, ele o beijara, Mu pensou. Alcançara seu objetivo, mesmo que de maneira bizarra. Afinal, era apenas uma brincadeira, nada sério. Contudo, sentia-se levemente frustrado.

_Continua..._

**Notas da autora: **_A personalidade de Shaka e Mu está se formando aos poucos. Acho que o meu Shaka está muito chato e sério, mas eu sempre o imaginei assim. Talvez ele esteja chato porque está gostando do Muzinho né, não sei dizer ao certo, mas eu espero que estejam gostando. Foi muito difícil escrever este capítulo, até porque precisei de muita pesquisa para descrever os locais. Além disso, gostaria de pedir desculpas aos leitores pela demora na atualização. Ultimamente, minha imaginação não está colaborando muito e meus dedinhos pareciam não estar muito felizes e animados. Gostaria de agradecer imensamente à: Analu-san, P-Shurete, LhuChan, Virgo no Áries, Gamma Arietis no Mesarthim, Clauadia, Ana Jaganshi (que tem estado sumidinha esses dias. Estou com saudades suas, fofa), Diana Lua, Condessa Oluha, Graziele, DW03, mfm2885 e à minha querida beta Akane M.A.S.T. pela força e paciência. Também quero mandar um beijo à minha amiga Ariana pela imensa força. I love you, dear. Beijos a todos e não se esqueçam que Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido. Beijos =*_


	3. Chapter 3

**O Guarda-Costas**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

_Obs: Fic dedicada à Virgo no Áries, que há quase um ano vem me cobrando um fic Shaka x Mu._

**III**

Na semana seguinte, Mu concentrou-se no trabalho. Pela manhã, seguia ao Museu de Heráldica, indicava o ovo que desejava fotografar, e aguardava o professor Saga removê-lo da vitrine com as mãos cobertas por luvas brancas de seda. Com a escolta de um guarda, seguiram então à sala de trabalho. Mu o fotografava de todos os ângulos possíveis, depois a surpresa era extraída e também recebia o mesmo tratamento. As medidas de cada peça eram registradas, bem como sua história e origem. Por fim, Mu filmava o ovo sobre um display rotativo com uma câmera de vídeo.

Ele explicara ao professor que o CD-rom seria educativo, mas também daria as pessoas a oportunidade de visualizar a beleza dos ovos. O vídeo serviria bem a este propósito. Os comentários seriam acrescentados mais tarde.

O trabalho de Mu não era nada fácil, uma vez que não podia tocar nos ovos. Apenas os assistentes podiam desempenhar esta tarefa, e nenhum deles falava inglês. A princípio, o professor serviu de intérprete, mas depois precisou retomar suas atividades. Ocasionalmente, ele passava pela sala para acompanhar o andamento do trabalho.

Ninguém questionava a habilidade de Mu ao se expressar em russo, e curiosamente o idioma já não lhe era tão estranho.

Kamus apareceu muitas vezes no horário do almoço. Uma vez até trouxe uma refeição composta de lingüiça defumada, pão fresco e uma garrafa de vinho. Saborearam tudo à beira de um lago ornamental do parque. Como sempre, o ruivo o convidou para um passeio noturno, mas Mu recusou alegando cansaço. Kamus era um bom amigo, e ele sentia-se grato por sua atenção. Mas era só. Talvez fosse uma atitude egoísta, porém seu verdadeiro interesse estava em Shaka.

Sempre que voltava ao hotel à tarde encontrava Shaka a esperá-lo. Saíam juntos e tirava fotografias de lugares relacionados à fábrica Fabergé. O loiro realizara extensas pesquisas sobre as lojas que vendiam os produtos Fabergé, as residências dos proprietários, curiosidades sobre os ovos e coisas do gênero. A princípio Mu protestou ao receber as informações.

- É fantástico, mas não posso deixá-lo ocupar seu tempo com o "meu" trabalho.

- Está recusando minha ajuda? – Shaka perguntou.

- De forma alguma. Mas não quero tomar todo seu tempo. Sei que é um homem ocupado.

Mu disse estas coisas e observou-o atentamente. Gostaria de saber se ele sentia-se atraído por si. Certamente, ele achava o loiro muito interessante, mas Shaka era indecifrável. Sua frieza o intrigava, especialmente depois de tê-lo visto zangado. Não o provocara mais com nenhuma roupa apertada, embora as vezes o testasse com brincadeiras. Não conseguia esquecer-se do beijo. Queria que o repetisse, mas até aquele momento o loiro não correspondera a seus anseios. Pelo contrário, parecia antever-lhe os planos e limitava-se a sorrir.

Jamais conhecera alguém tão reticente. A maioria das pessoas adorava repartir as próprias experiências, mas Shaka nada revelava de si. Mu também mantivera sua vida um mistério. Mesmo com as constantes investidas do loiro para descobrir detalhes. Era evidente que ele ainda tinha dúvidas quanto ao propósito de sua visita a Moscou. Para despistá-lo, Mu fazia anotações de vez em quando e dizia serem para um possível livro infantil.

- Estou adorando fazer estas pesquisas. É bem mais divertido que o trabalho no banco – Shaka disse.

Estavam caminhando por uma rua ensolarada.

- Já sabe para onde vão enviá-lo depois? – Mu perguntou.

- Não. Eu decidirei quando regressar a Londres.

- Você? – Mu ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Pode escolher?

Shaka deu de ombros.

- O banco está em franca expansão, portanto, tenho a minha disposição um leque de opções.

Uma resposta ambígua, Mu pensou. Talvez devesse procurar saber mais coisas sobre Shaka. Faria isso quando passasse o relatório sobre os avanços de seu trabalho, a Shion pelo telefone.

- E você? – Shaka perguntou. – Já conhece seu próximo destino?

- Ah, sim! Vou para a América realizar mais pesquisas sobre o CD-Rom. Existem muitos ovos Fabergé nos Estados Unidos, mais do que na Rússia.

- Onde exatamente?

- Há uma coleção completa na _The Forbes Magazine Collection_ em Nova York, outros em Washington e Nova Orleans. Três na Virgínia, no Museu de Arte de Richmond, e mais três em Baltimore. E, claro, alguns em coleções particulares.

Acharam o local que procuravam na esquina do Bolshoy Kinselny Pereulok. Era um prédio antigo do século XVIII de três andares, que fora a sede da primeira loja Fabergé em Moscou em 1887. Mu tirou algumas fotografias. Podia até imaginar suntuosas carruagens paradas à porta, com os ricos ocupantes comprando as jóias extraordinárias. Um mundo que ficara para trás. A loja não existia mais e a rua estava repleta de carros.

Mu desceu da calçada para focalizar melhor e ouviu uma buzina. Shaka o puxou.

- Não tinha visto o carro – Mu disse.

- Deve ter olhado na direção errada.

- É mesmo. Sempre me esqueço que o fluxo do tráfego daqui é ao contrário.

- Cuidado. Pode ser fatal. – Shaka o segurou com firmeza e Mu teve de admitir que não se importava. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu.

- Estou em dívida com você por ter salvo minha vida?

Mu esperava uma risada, mas Shaka ficou sério.

- Não foi tão grave assim.

- O carro podia ter me atropelado. – o outro insistiu. – Você me salvou.

Shaka ficou pálido de repente e o apertou ainda mais...

- Que tolice – Sua voz era distante. – Já terminou? Vamos embora.

Mu não se mexeu e exclamou:

- Ai!

- O que foi?

- Acabo de me cortar no seu gelo.

Shaka franziu a testa.

- Desculpe. Vamos tomar uma bebida, está quente demais.

Acharam um bar mexicano com mesas na calçada e pediram duas cervejas dinamarquesas. Mu tomou um gole e estudou Shaka. Ele parecia distante.

- E então? – o loiro perguntou.

- Como? – Mu assustou-se.

- Qual foi sua conclusão?

- Por que acha que estou pensando a seu respeito?

Shaka virou-se e tirou os óculos escuros de Mu, tomando-o de surpreso.

- Não estava?

- Sim – Mu admitiu.

- E?

Mu sorriu.

- Eu refletia por que não gosta de mim.

- Não gosto?! – o loiro levantou-se. – É claro que isso não é verdade. Na verdade... – Shaka se interrompeu.

- Prossiga! – Mu exclamou. – Por um instante achei que fosse me dizer algo de bom.

Shaka contemplou o outro com os olhos azulados.

- É evidente que posso lhe dizer uma porção de... – Ele parou e desviou o olhar.

- O quê? – Mu inclinou-se para a frente.

Shaka evitou responder.

- Tenho sido assim tão desagradável?

Mu estudou o rosto bronzeado e bonito, e ficou sem palavras. – Claro que não. Tem sido muito gentil.

- Ora! – o loiro fez uma careta. – Se isso é tudo que pode dizer, devo ter sido um chato.

Mu esboçou um sorriso.

- Às vezes é um pouco... Austero.

- Meu Deus, que terno! Assim você faz com que eu me sinta um velho de noventa anos.

- De forma alguma. Fale-me mais de você. – Mu sugeriu.

- O que deseja saber?

- O normal. Qual sua ambição?

Shaka sorriu.

- Continuar o que faço, eu presumo.

Mu franziu a testa.

- Mas não pensa em ser promovido no banco? Certamente não está satisfeito em ser apenas a pessoa que ajuda na abertura de novas filiais?

O loiro pareceu surpreso.

- Alguém tem de fazê-lo.

- Sim, mas alguém também precisa ficar à frente dos negócios na sede central. Não gostaria de ocupar essa posição?

Shaka ergueu as mãos e as trançou por trás da cabeça. O gesto esticou-lhe o tecido da camisa, exibindo-lhe os músculos do peito.

- Parece estressante demais – disse.

Mu pensou em repreendê-lo, mas estava com a boca seca. O desejo o invadia de forma avassaladora. Ele o queria! Muito. Essa constatação tomou-o de surpresa e o deixou sem fôlego.

- Mu?

O tibetano desviou os olhos do peito dele e trocaram olhares. O loiro suspirou ao perceber o interesse dele. Rapidamente, Mu abaixou a cabeça e apanhou a carteira que havia deixado em cima da mesa, mas Shaka segurou-lhe a mão.

- Mu.

A mão dele tremia sob a dele. Levantou o rosto e sorriu. Pensou que o loiro se aproveitaria da situação. Não sabia o que dizer. Esperava pela iniciativa dele. Então o loiro soltou-lhe a mão e bebeu o resto da cerveja.

- Se terminou, podemos ir.

Sem acreditar no que ouvira, Mu o encarou, porém o outro desviou o olhar. Lentamente, o tibetano levantou-se.

- Claro.

Caminharam juntos pela rua, Mu mantendo uma certa distância adiante. Shaka diminuiu a marcha e o chamou.

- Olhe, eu preciso lhe contar...

Mu o interrompeu e apontou para uma placa com um "M".

- Ouvi falar muito do metrô de Moscou, acho que vou experimentar.

- Vai estar lotado neste horário – Shaka interveio.

- Então será como estar em casa. – E Mu seguiu até a entrada. – Nos veremos mais tarde.

- Você precisa comprar o bilhete. Ali.

Mu pensou em discutir, mas o orgulho falou mais alto e decidiu agir com indiferença.

- Está bem.

O metrô estava lotado, impedindo qualquer tipo de conversa privada. Não houve oportunidade para Shaka explicar-se. Mesmo que tivesse a intenção. Só não conseguia entender por que sentia-se tão magoado, Shaka era apenas um homem. Depois que concluísse aquele trabalho, jamais tornaria a vê-lo.

Mas a idéia de nunca mais vê-lo o transtornou. As últimas duas semanas tinham sido tão boas, Sentia-se contente e cheio de vida. Procurou pensar em outra coisa, temeroso de encarar os próprios sentimentos. Era apenas atração física, nada além disso. Em breve seguiriam caminhos distintos. Shaka voltaria a Londres e ele continuaria em sua busca. Manteria a palavra empenhada há tantos anos.

Saíram em algumas estações para que Mu pudesse apreciar a arquitetura. As plataformas mais pareciam palácios de mármore. Os imensos lustres. Tetos pintados e mosaicos fluorescentes.

Cada estação exibia um tema diferente.

- Trabalho proletário, um poeta famoso, a Grande Revolução de Outubro, esse tipo de coisa – Shaka explicou em seu ouvido.

Mu concordou, mas rompeu o contato. Procurava concentrar-se no que via, esquivando-se dele. Porém, um dos trens estava lotado e foi obrigado a viajar junto ao loiro. Principalmente quando o carro jogava e ele perdia o equilíbrio.

Mu manteve os olhos baixos durante a viagem. Podia sentir o perfume masculino e a força da mão que a sustentava. As pessoas subiam e desciam do carro, mas ele só estava ciente da crescente tensão entre eles. Sentia que Shaka queria que o encarasse, mas não desejava deixá-lo ver o interesse que o loiro lhe despertava. Shaka o percebera antes e o rejeitara. Não seria humilhado outra vez.

Alguém entrou no carro e o empurrou contra Shaka, diminuindo o espaço entre eles. O loiro o envolveu com o braço, protegendo-o. Mu não resistiu e olhou-o. Shaka retribuiu-lhe o olhar apaixonado. Mu suspirou e sentiu o desejo latente em seu interior. Ansiava por aqueles lábios, indiferente ao local em que se encontravam, cercados pela multidão. E também desejava tocá-lo. Com urgência.

E naquele momento, em lugar tão pouco apropriado, descobriu-se apaixonado por ele.

O trem parou e a maioria das pessoas desembarcou. De repente havia muito espaço e nenhuma desculpa para permanecerem juntos. Relutante, Shaka o soltou. Havia um assento livre, e Mu acomodou-se, as pernas bambas como geléia. Dirigiu o olha para Shaka, mas outras pessoas haviam embarcado e lhe atrapalhado a visão. Teve, então, alguns minutos para acostumar-se à idéia de que era amor e não atração física o que sentia.

Mu espiou entre a multidão e conseguiu ver o objeto de sua afeição. De alguma forma, esperava que ele também sentisse o mesmo. Shaka parecia distante, o olhar vazio. Imediatamente, ele teve receio. Ao entregar-se àquele sentimento, tornava-se vulnerável à dor e a rejeição.

Seguiram direto à estação mais próxima do hotel dele. Shaka não o tocou mais e parecia indiferente. Os olhos frios. Mu sentiu aquela ração como um punhal no coração. Depois de acompanhá-lo ao interior do hotel, o loiro o lembrou que a noite iriam ao circo.

Mu gostaria de desfazer o compromisso, mas o orgulho o impediu.

- Ótimo. Eu o vejo mais tarde.

Ao chegar ao quarto, Mu atirou-se sobre a cama, sentindo-se frustrado. Como Shaka podia ignorá-lo depois de ver a chama em seus olhos, de perceber seu sentimentos? Ele podia pelo menos ser mais gentil, e não agir daquela forma, como se o tivesse insultado. Pois bem, ele não era capaz de retribuir-lhe o amor. Não importava. A química entre as pessoas nem sempre funcionava. Mas qualquer homem civilizado teria... Mu interrompeu suas idéias ao entrar no chuveiro. Seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que Shaka também "sentia-se" atraído por ele. O motivo pelo qual mantivera-se distante não fora a indiferença. Ele sabia.

Sob o jato de água, Mu refletiu. Ele era bonito e jamais tivera nenhum problema com os homens. Mesmo os que se diziam heterossexuais sempre caíam a seus pés depois de algum tempo. Tinha experiência o bastante para reconhecer a linguagem do corpo. Estava certo que Shaka não o ajudava e acompanhava todos os dias apenas para agradar a Shion. Nenhum amigo merecia tanta consideração. Principalmente se envolvesse a companhia de alguém que o desagradasse. Afinal, o loiro já terminara o que prometera a Shion. Arranjara-lhe um bom hotel e garantira-lhe condições para realizar o trabalho. Shaka já poderia ter regressado a Londres. Se permanecera em Moscou, teria de ser para ficar junto com ele.

Mu contemplou-se no espelho. Não era vaidoso, e jamais se preocupara por um homem não ter correspondido ao seu interesse. Por que o faria agora? Mas Shaka era diferente. Dele dependia sua felicidade, seu futuro. Tudo. Não entendia como ele podia passar de um olhar apaixonado a outro de indiferença. Era um enigma, um mistério, e estava determinado a descobrir por quê.

* * *

Mu estava entusiasmado com a idéia de ir ao Circo de Moscou. O nome lhe criava expectativa de ver algo grandioso. Decepcionou-se ao ver um picadeiro comum. O espetáculo, entretanto, era excelente. Palhaços, trapezistas, cavalos, malabaristas e cachorros poodle amestrados, que o fizeram rir e até esquecer que não aprovava a utilização de animais em shows. No final, aplaudiu junto com a multidão.

- Que maravilha! Nunca vi... – Mu interrompeu-se que os olhos de Shaka estavam fixos em si. Neles pôde ver uma urgência, um desespero, e algo indecifrável.

- O que há? – Mu perguntou.

O loiro piscou e sacudiu a cabeça. Uma nova performance teve início, mas Mu não conseguiu concentrar-se nos palhaços e suas brincadeiras. Ficou feliz com o final do espetáculo. Deixaram o picadeiro junto com as outras pessoas. Shaka com o braço a sua volta, sempre o protegendo. Seguiram até o carro, mas o loiro não o levou diretamente ao hotel. Shaka dirigiu em direção a uma colina no campo, através de um vale entre florestas e um rio banhado pela luz do luar.

- Gostaria de caminhar? – o loiro sugeriu. – A vista lá de cima é linda.

Mu hesitou antes de responder. – Está bem.

Deixaram o carro e seguiram a pé; as luzes de Moscou brilhavam a distância. Shaka apontou diversas localidades, então deteve-se sob uma arvore e ficou em silencio. Mu pensou em dizer algo, mas preferiu esperar. Quando Shaka finalmente falou, tirou-lhe o fôlego.

- Eu quero fazer amor com você – o loiro disse, precipitado.

Mu não sabia se devia ficar lisonjeado ou zangado, e afastou-se.

- Você disse como se fosse a ultima coisa que deseja fazer. Como se fosse comandado apenas pelo desejo.

O loiro riu.

- Tem razão. Lutei muito.

- Ora, muito obrigado! – Mu suspirou.

Shaka não escondeu a intensidade do olhar.

- Mas não consigo mais disfarçar. Eu o desejei desde o primeiro instante em que o vi.

- É um elogio?

- Eu precisava lhe dizer como me sinto. Não estou pedindo que faça nada, mas não posso continuar fingindo indiferença. – Sua voz era tensa.

Mu encheu-se de esperança e expectativa. Gostaria de ouvir mais, mas ele não prosseguiu.

- Então não é uma proposta?

-Não. Não, só se...

Mu concluiu que ele deixava a decisão para si. Só que sua idéia de ternura e carinho não era igual à dele. Sentiu uma ponta de frustração.

- Só se eu disser que "sim". No meu hotel ou no seu apartamento?

- Algo assim – Shaka admitiu.

- como ousa? Acha mesmo que basta me dizer isso e vou pular na sua cama?

- Pensei que não fosse indiferente.

Mu ignorou o comentário, furioso.

- É deste jeito que costuma seduzir as pessoas? Bancando o frio e distante, esperando que o outro tome a iniciativa? Que tipo de homem é você?

Shaka o tomou nos braços.

- O tipo que não consegue dormir de noite por pensar em você. O tipo que mal pode esperar para revê-lo, que anseia por estar com você. Eu o quero mais do que já quis a qualquer homem. Por muito tempo.

A determinação do outro o surpreendeu. Depois de frio e distante, o loiro tornara-se passional.

- "Você" quer. Sempre "você". E eu, onde fico?

- Pode negar que sente o mesmo?

- Claro que posso! – Mu disse, zangado. – Se quer saber, sou completamente indiferente a você. Não o desejaria mesmo que fosse o ultimo homem sobre a face da terra. Eu...

Mas Shaka não quis ouvir mais e o puxou junto a si.

- Chega, Mu. – E o beijou.

Mu foi arrebatado pela intensidade daquele beijo. Qualquer resistência aniquilada pela força dos lábios do loiro, que expressavam uma urgência que o assustava. Mu jamais experimentara tamanha paixão num beijo. Era muito mais do que o preâmbulo de uma sedução, era o grito desesperado de paixão enlouquecedora.

Então, Shaka desceu as mãos por seus quadris e o comprimiu contra si.

- Mu. Ah, Mu! – o loiro levantou a mão e ergueu-lhe o rosto para fitá-lo.

O toque desesperado, a pele quente, trêmula de emoção. As mãos de Mu estavam junto ao peito do loiro, e podia ouvir a pulsação irregular de seu coração. A necessidade dele o excitava. Ele cobriu-lhe a mão com a sua e o beijou.

Shaka gemeu e apertou o outro num abraço. Ofegante, o loiro foi abrindo os botões da camisa do tibetano, devagar. A pele nua de Mu brilhou sob a luz do luar, os pequenos mamilos túrgidos enlouquecendo-o.

- Você é lindo! Como um boneco de porcelana.

Mas o loiro não o travava como tal. Acariciava-o sem cerimônia, despertando-lhe sensações. Enchendo-o de desejo. Então, beijou-o e Mu gemeu baixinho. O corpo arqueado junto ao dele, querendo mais.

Shaka levantou a cabeça, sem fôlego, as mãos trêmulas. Observou-lhe os olhos cerrados, os lábios famintos apartados.

- Ainda insiste que não está interessado?

- Não – Mu balbuciou. – Não posso negar. – ele abriu os olhos cheios de volúpia.

Shaka suspirou. Certo da reciprocidade, Shaka o acariciava com mais delicadeza. Em seguida, tornou a vesti-lo e o beijou prolongadamente.

Tomou-lhe a mão e o conduziu até o carro.

- Vou levá-lo para o meu apartamento. – Shaka viu Mu sacudir a cabeça lentamente em negativa e apertou-lhe as mãos. – Pensei que quisesse.

- Sim. Mas... não é conveniente. Vamos esperar alguns dias.

Shaka relaxou os ombros e sorriu de leve. – Então ainda não é a hora certa?

- Isso! – Mu tocou-lhe os ombros e o beijou. Com paixão, mas sem pressa, explorando-lhe os lábios e a língua. Como uma promessa, uma amostra de sua profunda sensualidade. Lentamente, afastaram os lábios.

- Pense em como vai ser maravilhoso quando finalmente ficarmos juntos.

- Você é um feiticeiro – Shaka murmurou e beijou-lhe o pescoço. – Estou enfeitiçado. – Ele continuou a beijá-lo relutante em afastar-se. Querendo prolongar ao máximo aquele momento.

Enfim, Mu quebrou o encanto e o conduziu ao carro.

De volta ao hotel, despediram-se com mais beijos apaixonados.

- Ei, não podemos ficar assim para sempre! – Mu disse e riu.

- Não quero vê-lo partir. Se ficarmos juntos, o tempo passará mais depressa.

Mu acariciou o rosto alheio. – Faremos amor – garantiu. – É uma promessa.

Mu desceu do carro e pela primeira vez Shaka contentou-se em observá-lo entrar no hotel.

Naquela noite, Mu sentiu-se feliz e excitado. Shaka não confessara seu amor, mas os beijos e carinhos haviam sido apaixonados, despertando-se sensações nunca antes experimentadas. Uma necessidade profunda demais. Talvez estivesse prestes a desfrutar de uma relação plena e gratificante. Quem sabe? Ou mesmo algo mais duradouro.

Mu descobriu que gostaria muito que o relacionamento deles tivesse um final feliz. Estivera tão empenhado na carreira durante tanto tempo que nem pensara na possibilidade de um relacionamento permanente. Mas com Shaka era fácil imaginar-se como companheiro, amante e cúmplice. No inicio, ele fora frio e distante, mas esta noite compensava tudo. E mesmo que ele não fosse ambicioso agora, poderia mudar. Sim, um relacionamento com Shaka era promissor. Estava cheio de planos para o futuro. Quando o loiro o beijara, o mundo virara de cabeça para baixo, e agora mal podia esperar pelo que estava por vir.

A sensação de euforia ainda estava presente quando acordou no dia seguinte. Não podia deixar de sonhar com as maravilhas dos próximos dias. Precisavam conhecer-se melhor antes de se tornarem mais íntimos. E como seria fantástico quando enfim fizesse amor. A vida era maravilhosa, Mu pensou, cheio de expectativas.

O telefone tocou enquanto estava no banho e teve de correr para atendê-lo. Era o chefe, Shion.

- Como estão as coisas?

- Tudo bem.

- Quanto tempo mais vai precisar?

- Mais duas semanas – Mu disse, embora fosse mentira. Com a ajuda das pesquisas de Shaka devia terminar em uma semana, mas precisava de alguns dias a mais para seus propósitos.

Shion pareceu satisfeito com o prazo.

- Como está se dando com Shaka?

Mu sorriu.

- Ah, tudo bem!

- Então ele ainda está em Moscou?

- Sim.

- Eu estive com o pai dele – Shion explicou. – Disseram que ele já devia estar de volta à Inglaterra. Tinham ido visitar o noivo dele.

- Noivo? – Mu repetiu.

- Sim, ele... Ah, Mu, não posso falar agora, tenho uma outra ligação importante em espera. Ligue-me se precisar. Até logo.

Lentamente Mu recolocou o fone no gancho. Sentia o coração oprimido de tristeza, raiva e decepção

_Continua..._

_**Notas da autora: **_Eu pensei mesmo que esse fic não iria decolar, até porque Shaka e Mu não é o meu casal favorito e, francamente, tenho um tanto de dificuldade de descrever a personalidade dos dois. Além do mais, estou tentando fugir daquele carma de "dois anjos" que eles receberam. Não quero fazer eles que nem duas bonecas, até porque, os arianos que conheço tem uma personalidade muito forte, e os virginianos também não são nada bestas. Pelo contrário, virginiano é um signo conquistador e até mesmo um tanto manipulador. Em todo caso, eu tinha desistido de escrever este fic, até porque a Virgo no Áries desapareceu e há quase um mês não nos falamos e era ela quem ficava me cobrando para escrever. Mas acabei dando uma relaxada nessas férias e minha imaginação voltou a funcionar, meus dedinhos voltaram a ficar animados e pensei: Por que não? Não gosto dessa idéia de deixar os fics em hiatus (o que virou moda por sinal) e quero tentar fechar 2009 com todos os fics atualizados. Sou sagitariana e gosto de terminar tudo o que começo, demore o tempo que demorar! Bem, gostaria de agradecer aos reviews, em especial: LhuChan, mfm2885, Bruh M., Naya Yukida, Akio Youko, Dark Wolf 03, Ana Jaganshi, Arietide e à minha beta Akane M.A.S.T. Muito obrigado por manter meus dedinhos felizes durante o ano todo! Feliz 2010 e que este próximo ano seja cheio de muito yaoi para todos nós \o/ São os votos da Muk-chan \o/


End file.
